Secrets will make you sick
by LizzyBennett
Summary: This is the sequel to Brink of Sanity. Mac has a lot on his plate Custody battle, new relationship and the past coming back to haunt him. Can he deal with everything? This story will shift from past to present and it will feature a lot of the CSI'S Ms c3
1. Chapter 1

Title: Secrets Will Make You Sick

Description: Mac has another fight on his hands. After overcoming a harrowing nightmare of Reed nearly dying, Mac now has to fend off a huge custody battle waged on him by Reed's maternal grandparents and Reed's biological father. Also a woman from his past comes back to put a HUGE strain on Mac and Stella's relationship. Flack and Angell's big day is coming, and Danny and Lindsay might be expecting another. Also a new CSI brings the drama. Follow me on this ride, as I go back and forth from the past to the present.

I will tell you when the chapter will be a past chapter or a present chapter, please read the author notes to know which chapter it is. I hate it when people don't read the chapter, then they message me telling me that they are confused. Please read the Author's notes. Also I would like new readers of mine to go and read Brink of Sanity before reading this one.

Welcome to Secrets Will Make You Sick.

* * *

**Prologue: The past colliding with a expectant future**

Claire clutched the baby in her arms, as tears silently fell unto the babies brown curls. She couldn't bring herself to hand her child over, but she knew that it was the best thing for her right now. She was convinced, told, and even threatened by the people she loved the most-her parents, that she could not care for a baby and in the end she decided that they were right. But the decision did not make it easier on her heart. She has carried this baby for nine months, felt him kick or move, she had began to get used to the unusual cravings for pancakes at four in the morning, and even embraced the 15 pounds she had gained. Her mother had warned her not to get attached, but how could she not when it was her child growing inside of her? Claire was distraught as she held the baby she had decided to name Reed in her arms. Why was god punishing her like this? Why had life suddenly gotten so hard to deal with?

The baby began to move, and Claire wiped a few tears from her eyes so that she can inspect him a little more. He had rosy cheeks, a small button nose, and a full head of hair. She knew that her son was going to be a beautiful baby boy, and the thought that she would never see him again, was tearing her up. But that thought could not get the best of her right now, she needed to soak up ever fiber of her child's being, so that she could remember something, anything. Her mother was standing near the window watching her intently, and her father was outside with the adoptive family, waiting for Claire to finally hand the child over. Claire moved her fingers to trace the outline of her child's face and cleared her throat:

"Mother, I'm.."

"Claire your not having second thoughts are you? Your father and I talked about this with you, your giving him up and that is final." Claire's mother, Catherine, interjected.

"Mom just listen to me,"Claire said rather defeated,"I'm not having second thoughts; I have a camera in my bag, I want you to take a picture of me and Reed"

"Why?" Catherine snapped.

"Because I just want something to remind me of him mom."

Catherine looked at her daughter and down at the baby:

"Claire.."

"Please mom." Claire pleaded

Catherine sighed and walked over towards the bag to retrieve the camera:

"I told you Claire not to get too attached to that child Claire, I told you.."

"That child has a name mother, his name is Reed. Now I know what you told me, and I just want a picture, so please just take it."

Claire's mother snapped the picture and put the camera down:

"Are you ready?"

"Mom just leave please, I need a moment alone with him."

"Claire I'm not.."

"Mom just go," Claire shouted,"Or I'll have you removed."

Catherine grabbed her purse and walked towards the door, before opening it she turned and looked at Claire:

"Believe it or not Claire, your father and I love you."

"Sometimes I don't believe it." Claire looked away from her mother and back down at Reed.

Catherine did not respond. She just walked out of the hospital room, and that was the last time Claire had saw her mother alive.

* * *

**A year later**

Claire sat waiting for her drink. She hated being dressed up, and she hated coming to pretentious parties for the rich. Her company was throwing a gala for the NYC police and fire departments, to raise money for various stations around New York City, and she was ordered to attend. But being at a gala dressed in a 4,000 dollar dress was the least of her worries for today was Reed's first birthday. From the moment she has awoken, her heart was heavy. It had been a year since she had kissed her son goodbye and watched as a nurse walked out of the room with him. A year since she had cried herself to sleep, dreading having to wake up in the morning and face another day.

It had taken Claire the whole year to finally stop grieving, a year to stop staring at the only photo she had of her son. She still held the picture in her wallet, but she has forced herself to stop staring at it because she knew tears wouldn't be too far behind. But her son's birthday was today, and the thought that she didn't even know where he was, ate away at her every being. She didn't want to be surrounded by happy, smiling, giving people, when deep inside she was fighting a break down. She could not fake her happiness, so she wore a frown, a frown that only left her face when she downed a jack and coke.

**Mac Taylor **hated fundraisers. Well not really fundraisers, but overly ostentatious ones that only rich people attended to be seen. He had gravitated to a corner and watched others pretend to be important. He had just came to New York from Chicago, and was about to officially start work as a CSI. Though he was a little apprehensive, he was eager to begin his work in New York City. After standing by himself for a few moments, he walked over to the bar and ordered his drink. Sitting at the bar was a lovely curly haired women, staring down at a picture of a woman and a baby. Mac recieved his drink and listened as she ordered another drink:

"I'll have one more Jack and Coke."

"Wow ma'am that's your fourth Jack and Coke." The bartender joked.

"Well I'm trying to drown my sorrows away."

"What's a lovely lady like you doing drowning sorrows away?" The bartender asked as he poured her drink.

"Life, I'm trying to drown away my life" Claire sighed as she downed her drink and got up from the bar stool.

Mac watched as she walked outside on the terrance. He finished his drink and put the glass down. He tipped the bartender, than walked out on the terrance towards Claire. He instantly noticed that she was crying:

"Excuse me Ma'am"

"I don't want anything." Claire responded not looking up.

"I'm not a waiter," Mac smiled as he handed her a napkin,"I've noticed that you have been crying.."

"I'm alright." Claire half-smiled as she took the napkin.

"Are you sure? Because I heard your little comment at the bar and it did not sound like it was nothing."

"Well I'm going to be alright eventually." Claire put the napkin down and stood up.

Mac pulled his card out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her:

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to, you can call me."

Claire took the card:

"Mac Taylor CSI"

"That's me.." Mac laughed

"Well thank you Mr. Taylor, I'll keep that in mind."

Claire moved to walk back into the room, but Mac called after her:

"Excuse me Miss what is your name?"

Claire turned back around and thought about it for a moment:

"My name is Claire Conrad."

"I am pleased to meet you Miss Conrad."

Claire smiled and turned to walk back into the room. Not knowing that tonight would be the start of a new life for her and Mac Taylor.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the first pre-lude to Secrets will Make you sick


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Secrets Will Make You Sick

Description: Mac has another fight on his hands. After overcoming a harrowing nightmare of Reed nearly dying, Mac now has to fend off a huge custody battle waged on him by Reed's maternal grandparents and Reed's biological father. Also a woman from his past comes back to put a HUGE strain on Mac and Stella's relationship. Flack and Angell's big day is coming, and Danny and Lindsay might be expecting another. Also a new CSI brings the drama. Follow me on this ride, as I go back and forth from the past to the present.

A/N: I am so sorry about the lack of update for this story and I hope that you all will forgive me. I have been so busy with college and my work that I forgot about this. But I am back and ready for round two with this story. So please bear with me. I have a few written chapters and I am going to be posting them when I can. So guys please forgive me and I promise you won't be disappointed.

This chapter is taken right after the last chapter for Brink of Sanity, so to refresh go read the last chapter of Brink of Sanity than read this chapter. Also if you have not read Brink of Sanity, please go and read it. I won't explain anything about what's going on if you have not read the first story. For those who have read Brink of Sanity, please enjoy. And for those who are going to read Brink of Sanity for the first time, Enjoy. COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT I cannot stress that point enough. This chapter is more like a little back story about the first time Mac met Claire's parents.

*****Remember when a name appears in** bold** it means a change in the character and thought.*

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter One (please read the author's notes for this chapter, it explains a lot)**

**Past**

Mac used to think that there are moments in one's life when they have to do something to please others. That's why he became a cop. After leaving the Marines, Mac needed to be needed. He had just served his country faithfully and becoming a law enforcement agent was just what he needed to do to continue protecting and serving the citizens of America. Claire used to call his a patriot of all patriots. The man that loved his country to no avail. And in some cases, Mac was that man and he would continue to be that man no matter what people did or said to him.

The first time he met the Conrad's, Mac knew he would dislike them. He had met them just after Claire's memorial service, and Mac instantly saw why Claire never spoke about them, or did not want them at the wedding. Of course he did not know at the time that they were the reason why she had to give up Reed; but at that time Mac's understanding of Claire and her parents relationship was that she did not want them in her life. And during the time they were married, Claire never called them, never wrote them, never even as much as mentioned anything about her childhood. The only thing Mac knew about that childhood was that she was very wealthy. But even then, when they had fallen on some financial hard times, she never picked up the phone and called her parents.

Mac thought that was odd at first. He had a strong relationship with his parents, and they were more than happy to take Claire in as their adopted daughter; but he still wondered what had happened between Claire and her parents to make her dislike them so much. He could remember one time asking her why she never spoke to her parents, and the only answer he got was that they and her had a very nasty falling out and that she never wanted to speak to them again. When Mac finally learned about Reed from Claire, Claire had told him that she had given him up because she knew that she could not care for him alone. Never did she mention that he parents forced her to give him up. He hadn't learned about that truth until he had read one of her journals after he death. Looking for some comfort in her words, Mac opened the journal and read it. He had come upon an entry that spoke about her desire to find her son and that she hated the longing she had for Reed and that she would never forgive her parents for making her give up her child. That information was like a bomb to Mac. It was the only read secret that Claire had ever kept from him, and the only secret that she truly would have carried with her to her grave.

After some time, Mac had put the Conrad's out of thought. They never extended an olive branch to get to know their son-in-law, and Mac felt the need to ignore them for what they made Claire do. When Mac was approached about taking Reed in, the social worker clearly stated that the Conrad's wanted nothing to do with the boy. When Reed came to live with Mac, Mac had fallen in love with the boy and decided to adopt him. His life became Reed and that was the only thing that truly mattered to Mac.

But happiness wouldn't find Mac and Reed that easily. The year before Mac would sign the adoption papers, he was served by the Conrad's. The two people that forced Claire to give up her child, and that wanted nothing to do with Reed, wanted custody of the boy. It angered Mac when he got served with the papers, these were supposed to be Reed's grandparents, they were supposed to want to know who he was, and for some time they wanted nothing to do with him. And now that he (Reed) was happy, they wanted to come in and remove him from the only home that has made him happy since the death of the Garrett's. Mac wasn't going to let them take his child nor was he going to let them tarnish Claire's name by denying the truth about their involvement in the adoption. Mac felt like he was going up against Goliath. The Conrad's had class, influence, stature, and money. They had the best lawyers, the best witnesses to testify about their good nature, and all Mac had was a single lawyer and his fellow CSI'S.

The case dragged on for what seemed like forever. And there was moments when Mac wanted to give up and give in to the Conrad's to please them. But it took a conversation with Stella for Mac to realize that he needed to continue on figithing:

***********FlashBack***********************************

Mac was sitting in his living room in somber thought. He had just came from a meeting with his lawyer, and he (the lawyer) was advising Mac to give into the Conrad's. The lawyer thought that Mac had no fighting chance, and if Mac wasn't thinking the same, he would have fired the bastard the moment he uttered those words. The custody battle was beginning to turn nasty. Mac's past discretions were being unearthed in court, and it was like World War three in that court room. The Conrad's had won an early request to spend a few hours everyday with their grandchild, and Mac had fought that ruling with everything he had in him. They weren't going to go near his child and that was final. But now it seemed like he was losing. The Conrad's lawyers were right: Mac made less than them, he couldn't provide Reed with everything they could and Mac did have some former cases were the outcomes were a little shady. Through it all, Mac felt like his character was being put on trial, and not the truth.

So as he sat in his living room drinking a beer and listening to Louis Armstrong, he thought about the prospect of saying goodbye to his only connection to his late wife. He wondered what Claire would have done if given the chance to do everything over. He wondered what life would be like without Reed, he even thought about why he took the child in to begin with. His life was manageable before Reed, and though he was struggling, he still got through the day. But Mac pushed those thoughts out of his mind, it wasn't good to dewell on past mistakes or past actions. Reed was here and Mac needed to find a way to keep him here. But how could he, if he was losing the war with the Conrad's?

A knock at the door, brought the detective from his thoughts. Mac opened the door and Stella stood there with a pizza in her hand:

"_Time to rethink and replan." _Stella said as she pushed past Mac and went into the kitchen.

Mac followed Stella into the kitchen and the two sat down at the table:

"_Stella," _Mac started,"_I don't know what to do." _Mac took a bite of his pizza and lowered his head.

**Stella **hadn't seen Mac this defeated since the lost of Claire. She was there to help him pick up the pieces, and now she was going to be here to help him fight the Conrad's. Reed wasn't just a huge part of Mac's life, he was also a huge part of Stella's life as well. Stella was there when Mac first laid eyes on Reed and she too had fallen in love with the curly haired boy as well. So this wasn't just Mac's fight, it was her fight as well:

"_Mac we have to fight this." _Stella picked Mac's head up.

"_We.."_

_"Yes we Mac, Reed is just as much apart of my life as he is to yours. Who do the Conrad's think they are? They can't make their own child give up her child, and than when she passes come back into the picture and try to take back what they never wanted in the first place. Mac, Reed belongs here with you. He belongs with the man Claire wanted, Claire wanted Reed, she wanted you, she wanted this life. And for the Conrad's to come in after so long and try to take what Claire never wanted them to be near, is wrong."_

_"Yes Stella, but they have so much.."_

_"SO WHAT!" _Stella practically spit out her pizza,"_So what if they have money and power and influence, you have the truth Mac. You have the journals, you have the first hand knowledge of what really happened. You have the social worker that knows the Conrad's didn't want nothing to do with Reed. Mac you go into court with the truth. The Conrad's have nothing by money, but you have far more than them. They never wanted Reed, and now that it's convenient for them, they want to come back into the picture and pretend to be loving parents? I don't think so."_

Mac thought about what Stella said,"_Your right, I have the truth. The journals will display Claire's true intentions, her true feelings about everything." _

_"And most of all, those journals show the true nature of the Conrad's. Why would a judge take a child from a home where he is loved, and give him back to a family that was cruel to his mother way before he was born? The Conrad's are just feeling the guilt, because they never got to say goodbye to their child. And that was their fault, because if they truly loved their daughter, they would have helped her keep Reed. We all grieve differently Mac, you are dealing with her death just like they are. But you aren't guilty of ruining her life, they are." _Stella took a bite of her pizza and smiled a weak smile at Mac.

**************End FlashBack*************************

So after that conversation with Stella, Mac felt re-charged. He fired his lawyer, and handled the case himself. He wasn't going to opt for anything other than full custody of Reed. So when the big day finally arrived for the judge to make his ruling, Mac sat in the court room and looked over at the Conrad's. They had 3 lawyers, and Mac only had himself. But wasn't nervous, he was ready. He was ready to show the Conrad's and this courtroom that Reed didn't belong anywhere else but with him.

The Conrad's lawyers argued that Reed belonged with family. Family that understood his needs, family that could provide for him, family that could teach Reed about who his mother was. They argued that Mac wasn't equipped to handle a child, and that the Conrad's had raised all three of their children to be fine citizens. And though Mac had a great job, he was always busy and that the Conrad's could give Reed the attention a six year old needed.

When it was Mac's turn to speak, he stood up and held up a worn picture. It was a picture that he knew all to well, the picture that said it all. It was of Claire and Reed, the only picture she had of her son, the one she cherished the most. Mac held that picture and smiled. It spoke volumes to everyone present, it made the Conrad's face what they had done. They could argue about providing for Reed, and being his family and what not. But they couldn't run from the truth and that was: They had a chance to be the family that Reed needed, and they turned their backs on it. Mac only stated that he never would have turned his back on Claire and Reed if she was allowed to keep her child. He could teach Reed about who his mother was, because he understood who she was, the Conrad's never understood who their daughter was and that's why they didn't speak to her. Mac spoke from the heart, than he sat. The silence in the room was deafening, everyone knew that Claire had spoken through Mac. Claire had had her final say.

It took the judge an hour to come back with his final decision. He stated that though he believed a child belonged with family, Mac Taylor was family enough for the child that the Conrad's never got to know. It was a blur for Mac, for he had won. He beat the Goliath, and forced them to retreat back. Mac had won his child, he had gotten back the child that Claire had wanted to know. The child she had cried for late at night some times, when she thought Mac was sleep. He knew she was smiling down on him, and for the rest of his life, he was going to teach Reed who his mother truly was.

* * *

**Present day**

So now as he griped the newly served custody court papers. Mac knew that the Goliath that he had managed to force into retreat so long ago, was back for another fight.

* * *

A/N: Notice how I put past and present day before I start writing, this is because this story will take place between the past interactions with the Conrad's and the present day custody case. MAKE SURE YOU READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES. They are very important and I explain everything in them. If you don't read the author's notes you will be lost, and I will not answer any questions whose answers can be found in the author's notes.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Secrets Will Make You Sick

Description: Mac has another fight on his hands. After overcoming a harrowing nightmare of Reed nearly dying, Mac now has to fend off a huge custody battle waged on him by Reed's maternal grandparents and Reed's biological father. Also a woman from his past comes back to put a HUGE strain on Mac and Stella's relationship. Flack and Angell's big day is coming, and Danny and Lindsay might be expecting another. Also a new CSI brings the drama. Follow me on this ride, as I go back and forth from the past to the present.

A/N: Yes people I have come crawling back to fan fiction. I was reading this story the other day and I was like this story needs to be finished, and than I read the author's name and realized that this was my story... lol... Well as some of you know, I am in college and I just completed my first year at Cornell. It is stressful, and I'm now helping my sister plan her wedding so I have been staying with her for the summer, but there is no reason why I cannot finish this story right? I promise to give you one chapter a week or two if I get the chance, if you promise to comment when you read... lol.

S/N: This chapter is going to take place two weeks after the last chapter in Brink of Sanity. If you are new I hightly advise that you read my first ever story Brink Of Sanity, trust me you will like it. And if your not brush up on the last chapter of Brink and the first two chapters here and than read this one... Please do this because I will not answer comments where u ask me a question that could be answered there.

Remember when a name appears in **BOLD **it means a change in Character and thought

* * *

Chapter Two

Who the hell did the Conrad's think they were anyway? So what if they were rich and powerful and well connected, Mac was neither of those things but he was one hell of a fighter and they (the conrad's) had no fighting chance. Didn't last time they danced this tango prove to them that Mac was not going to lie down easily and take their abuse. They weren't going to take the one thing that had kept Mac going all these years, Ryan wasn't able too, and neither are the Conrad's.

They didn't deserve it no how. They didn't deserve Claire and they sure as heck do not deserve another chance with Reed. And it wasn't like Mac hadn't tried to allow the Conrad's that chance. After the last custody case, Mac had met with them afterwards and offered to work something out with them. But they didn't want to listen to him, he guessed they wanted it all or nothing and so they chose nothing. They didn't want it than and so they are not going to get it now.

Mac was furious with them and he was going to show them what it means to never be allowed to have something when you never wanted it to begin with. He couldn't understand how they could turn their backs on their own child. He couldn't understand it than and he certainly doesn't understand it now:

"I don't think they have a case, Mitch, they have nothing."

Mac was in his lawyers office. He had promised Stella that he would contain himself, but there was not self-containment when dealing with these people. He thought this appeal was five years to late. If they really wanted to have Reed they would have appealed than or better yet they would have let Claire keep her child and maybe she would still be alive today.

"Mac calm down, the conrad's are just trying to scare you."

"Just trying to scare me? What makes you think a fat wallet scares me mitch? I face down murders and bad people every day, I fight crime. The conrad's are nothing more or less than the scum I try to keep off the streets."

"Mac.."

"It's true Mitch, they are scum. Arrogant people that made their only child give up her only child and didn't even care that they lost their child when they made her do this. They should be ashamed of themselves. Why should I have to risk losing Reed to these people when they never wanted him? It just isn't fair."

"Mac I hear you, but you cannot walk around calling these people scum you hear me?"

Mac looked away from Mitch and out the window. He wasn't a child, he didn't need to be told such things:

"Mitch I know how to be civil even if they aren't. They claim that I don't know how to take care of my child and that my job and life is too dangerous. But yet look what they turned their daughter into after she gave up Reed. She was depressed and it took me having to give her my all to get her out of it."

"I know Mac, but they have a strong defense and even though you think they don't have a case they do."

"But I'm his father legally and in every other sense of the word and phrase. What have they ever done for Reed huh? Have they ever sent gifts for his birthday, offered to see him? No they don't have any entitlement."

"Mac I'm not ignoring the fact that you are his legal guardian or the fact that you have adopted him and so that makes him fully yours. All I'm saying is that we cannot take this lightly."

Mac stood and walked towards the door, he had heard enough:

"Of course we won't take this lightly. They aren't getting my son and if I have to fight them too hell and back for Reed, I guess I better bring enough water."

And with the Mac stormed out the office.

* * *

**Mac** arrived back at the crime lab and went straight to his office. He ignored the red flashing light on his phone indicating that he had a few missed calls and messages, and sat back in his chair. The meeting didn't go to well with his lawyer, but he knew the he and Mitch where on the same level. He just wanted things to be done and over with. He and Reed had gone through enough misery the last couple of days and this was not going to help them.

As he walked into his office Mac found his eleven year old doing the one thing that children are forced to do when their games and toys have been taken from them for a whole year-Reed was reading:

"Hey buddy." Mac put on a fake smile as he walked into his office.

"Hey dad." Reed looked up from his Harry Potter book. He had begged his dad to take away his games and toys and make him read for the year instead of having to go to Sid's. He truly felt his life would end if he had to suffer through another boring lesson on the human body:

"Reed how was school?" Mac asked as he checked the notes left on his desk by some of his team members.

"It was good. Justin and I are going to be the new hall montiors. I was chosen because some of the kids in class still think I am cool for being on T.V and getting kidnapped."

Mac looked up from his notes and looked at Reed with a serious face:

"Reed there is nothing cool about what happened to you.."

"I know dad, but they think it is and so.."

"And so nothing Reed, what happened to you was not cool nor was it okay. You could have lost your life and I don't want you to ever forget that you hear me?"

"Yes dad," Reed groaned,"I didn't say it was cool they did."

"It doesn't matter Reed." Mac stared at his son and sighed. Reed had changed since his ordeal, he knew his child would never have that innocence he had before Ryan Staples nearly killed him. but with therapy, Mac is learning how his son feels about the situation and with time things will go back to some level of normalcy.

The room went quiet for a moment:

"Reed I don't want to be harsh with you about what happend, I just want you to understand the weight and gravity of what happened to you and to me even."

"I know dad."

"Good now back to reading about perry hotter or whatever his name is."

Reed laughed," Dad it's Harry Potter."

"Whatever." Mac rolled his eyes and looked back down at his notes. He loved these little moments with his son and he would be damn if he was going to let the Conrad's come inbetween that.

* * *

A/N: I know the chapter is short but I promise that there will be more, I am just getting back into the groove of thigs.

Coming up: The next chapter will be split into the past and the present. Claire is always featured in the past and this one will focus on her meeting Reed's father. The present has the start of a new case and a new CSI?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Secrets Will Make You Sick

Description: Mac has another fight on his hands. After overcoming a harrowing nightmare of Reed nearly dying, Mac now has to fend off a huge custody battle waged on him by Reed's maternal grandparents. Also a woman from his past comes back to put a HUGE strain on Mac and Stella's relationship. Flack and Angell's big day is coming, and Danny and Lindsay might be expecting another. Also a new CSI brings the drama. Follow me on this ride, as I go back and forth from the past to the present.

A/N: Alright I understand that I'm going to have to post more chapters of the story before I can get a lot of reviews and I don't mind that as long as people are reading and liking what I am write than I am alright. Also to Betty thanks I will tell my sister that you said hi. She is so busy right now and planning a wedding for 300 people is not that easy.

S/N: Like I said in the other chapter at the end this chapter will jump from the past to present. In the past you will see how Claire met her baby daddy that would father Reed. And in the present you will see the new case, and the introduction of a new CSI that will have an important role in Mac, Stella and Reed's life. So enjoy

The inspiration for this chapter is from the song: Changes by 2pac lol...

Remember when a name appears in **BOLD **it means a change in Character and thought

* * *

Chapter Three

**The Past **

**Year 2000**

Claire walked into the dimly lit bar and looked around. This wasn't her usual surroundings, but she was desperate and anything right now would do. What was it with parents that made them so dislikable but yet you couldn't imagine yourself without them? Claire hated her parents, but yet couldn't bear the thought of being away from them for to long. She was co-dependent and to be weened off of their interaction would mean she would be she let them push her around dictate to her where and what she would be doing and going. Her job, her housing everything even down to what color underwear she would wear. But today was the day she had had enough. Her father had humiliated her at her own job, humiliating her in front of employees and her boss. So what if he had a 95% stake in her company, it gave him no right to criticize her efforts in the new project the company was undertaking.

She had stormed out of her workplace and gotten into her car and four hours later her car had landed her at this dusty inner city bar, dimly lit and smelling like stale bourbon. She walked to the bar and sat at the far end, making sure to avoid the others who seemed already heavily influenced. Putting down her purse she signaled for the bartender and ordered her drink:

"A Jack and Coke and please every-time you see the glass getting empty just take it and refill it please."

The bartender looked at her and only nodded his head than he walked away. Claire looked around the bar and continued to observe the people. There was a couple in the far end of the bar making out, two people playing pool and another couple dancing to some crappy tune on the radio. This definitely wasn't her seen but it would do.

After the bartender put her drink down in front of her Claire began to drink. Two drinks into her stay at the bar, a man walks into the bar and sits down next to her. He was handsome with soft brown hair and flushed colored cheeks. He was tall about 6'3 and slim with a edge about him. Certainly not Claire's type, but this wasn't the night for usual anything:

"Yo Mike let me go my usual." The handsome man yelled to the bartender as he sat down across from Claire. Claire looked at him some more than away. When she looked back towards the guy, he was looking at her:

"Your new" The man said over the music.

"Oh." Claire smiled as she took another sip of her now fourth Jack and Coke.

"What are you drinking?"

"Jack and Coke."

"That's some strong stuff for a lady like yourself."

"Well I need something strong after the day I've had"

The man got up and moved to sit closer to Claire. Claire shifted a little so that they weren't touching:

"Wow you must of had a really bad day."

"Well let's just say I don't think I have a job anymore." Claire finished her drink and the bartender refilled it.

The man looked at Claire and down at her drink:

"I think maybe you should slow down on the drinks there my friend." The man moved to take the drink from Claire's hand and she moved:

"Don't do that sir. I don't know you, and I have been taking a lot of crap from men all day so why don't you just back the hell off!"

"Alright," the man said throwing up his arms,"I was just trying to help."

"Well I don't need your help alright." Claire snapped as her words slurred.

The man eyed her and they went silent. Claire finished another drink and than another, and by the ninth one she was feeling a little out of it. She looked over at the guy:

"Who the heck are you anyway. I bet you come here all the time."

"Umm.." The man turned to look at Claire,"My name is Jason and I own the place."

"Right.." Claire laughed.

Jason smiled,"What you don't believe me?"

"It's not that it's just who wants to own a bar?"

"I do."

Claire cracked up laughing again,"Well good luck with that."

Jason shook his head,"I'm doing really well."

Claire only smiled and downed her drink. Jason motioned to the bartender not to refill the class:

"What did I tell you about butting into my business." Claire said rather angry.

"I think you've had enough."

"I will damn well tell you when I've had enough."

"You won't be able to drown your sorrows down in a shot glass."

"Well I can damn well try."

Claire stood to get up from the bar stool but fell unto the floor. Jason helped her up:

"I think I should call someone to come and get you."

"No! I can get home myself."

"No you cannot ma'am."

"My mother wants to be called ma'am you call me Claire."

"Well Claire I will take you home."

"Right I don't think so." Claire snorted as she laughed.

"It's either me or the cops."

Claire thought about it for a moment than she rested her head on Jason's arm and sighed:

"Alright let's go."

And so the two left the bar into the darkness of the Chicago night. And as the door closed on the bar their fates were sealed forever and it started with a drunken kiss.

* * *

**The Present**

**2010**

There was something about Tuesday mornings that Mac just hated. Most people hated Monday's but Mac hated Tuesdays. There was only one reason why he hated Tuesdays: Cases always seemed to arrive on Tuesday mornings when he was given a small window to sleep in. This tuesday morning was no different, he was on his way to midtown to work yet another grisly murder in the Big Apple. Stella and the rest of the team was already there, and Mac, who had to turn on his sirens, was almost there, late because of a grumpy eleven year old who like his father hated getting up early on Tuesdays.

Afet Mac had dropped Reed off at school, he was at the scene of the crime. Approching the body he instantly noticed the crime scene. The body, belonging to a man, was postioned in the store window of Macy's holding his private parts. Getting closer he noticed the words,"RGT spells HA HA." Mac walked and stood beside Danny:

"What or who do we have here?"

"The names Tony Richmond, 37 from Staten Island."

"Alright."

"Manager says he works nights as a stocking attendant. He was found this morning."

"Is he the only stocking attendant?" Mac took a closer look at the body.

"The only one on this floor. He was supposed to be redesgining the window and it looks like someone used him as a prop."

Mac looked at Danny and raised an eye-brow:

"Was that a joke?"

"No," Danny smirked,"But anyway the manager is printing out the names of the other stocking attendants who worked last night."

"Good."

Mac looked back at the letters "RGT spells HAHA," what was that supposed to mean?"

**Meanwhile**

Amit knew it had to be big, the killing had to be big enough to attract Mac Taylor's attention. What was more big than putting a naked dead man in the window of the most famous store on 34th street? And that was just the beginning, he had taken it a step further. Amit Kumar had done something that most criminals vying for revenge hadn't done. He had worked his way up to be a crime lab technican and in a mere two months he had obtained a job, working for the very man he hated.

The plan was simple, get close to the subjects, gain their trust and finally kill them. He would need to create a serial killer, cases for them to work on and in the end the clues should lead back to him and that's when it would get fun. But in the meantime he had to gain their trust. It wasn't easy gaining access into Mac's inner circle, and it wouldn't be easy now that his son was nearly killed, but Amit knew he had what it took.

And so as Mac Taylor and the others discovered his work, Amit Kumar stood back waiting for the perfect time to introduce himself.

* * *

Alright so I promise the next chapter will be longer... I swear

Coming up: Amit the killer and new CSI introduces himself, Reed gets annoyed, And I will introduce why the conrad's want their grandchild.


End file.
